rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Guards
Ruby Guards Ruby Guards are the protectors of new Rangers who were just assigned to a squad. Rkadia is a confusing and complex place, and these guards are critical to help the new Rangers get on their feet. They will give 3 short tasks to the new Rangers to help them gain their footing in the new land. Duties * Ruby Guards will have 1-2 Rangers assigned to them. They will only have 1 week to help the Ranger complete all three tasks, and must message them daily to form a strong box and friendship. * Ruby Guards will never engage in conflict with their Ranger. They will contact their Crescent Lord or Nova Knight instantly if they feel they can not mesh will with the personality of the Ranger. * Ruby Guards will never take on a new Ranger if they can not devote the proper time to them. Weekly Schedule Day 1 * Introduce yourself to the new Ranger. Ask them how they like Rkadia and Rkade Soup, and if they have any initial questions. * After they finish, let them know about your history with Rkadia, your fursona, and your Squad. * Answer any follow-up questions, and then let them know the schedule coming up. You can use the script below or make one for your own: "Starting tomorrow we will begin your three tasks! You will have 6 more days to complete this, and they will make you eligible to be able to buy a badge from the ticket shop! The first task will involve using the ticket marketplace, where you will get a voucher for a free art piece. The second task will involve roleplaying with your squad-mates. The final task will be meeting with members of the Round Table, who are the top Rkadian leaders!" * Meet with Ari Hargan of the Zircon Guards to see if she will be able to arrange to have a Zircon Guard come to the Roleplay on day 4. Day 2 * Spend some time chatting casually to get to know the Ranger. Then, show them access to the marketplace. They can find this through the albums on the group's page. Help them navigate and locate the album. Ask them to book mark it if possible. * Have them locate Deidre Sell's, Phoenix Williams, or Myra Sutton's shop. Let them know they get the lowest cost item from any of these 3 shops and to let you know what it is. * Once you confirm the item they want, start a group chat with them, you, and the artist they chose. Let the artist know Moon City will cover the cost of tickets for this purchase and help the Ranger arrange the transaction. * Make sure you follow up with the Artist over the next few days to get the art piece for the Ranger. They should have it preferably in 48 hours. Day 3 * Follow up with the Ranger to see if they got their art and ask them if they have anymore questions. Let them know they will start the second task tomorrow. * Meet with the Ranger's new Squad leader and gain access to their squad chat so that you can arrange a roleplaying session. * The roleplay should be simple, have a basic story, and you should find the time of day the most rangers (including your Ranger and the squad leader) are online. * Let the Ranger know about the roleplay and what time it will be the night before. * Follow up with Ari Hargan to see if a Zircon Guard is possible to come to the roleplay tomorrow. *If the Ranger does not want to roleplay, you can work with Kell Corsaro to arrange a trivia game. Let the Squad Leader and Ranger know about this change. Day 4 * Help out in the Roleplay. Make sure it stays fun, light, and quick. Send a summary of what happened in the roleplay to Kell Corsaro so he can draw a quick picture for you. Please send him the ref sheets of all the rangers involved in the roleplay as well. Let them know when the roleplay is done that they will be getting this picture. * Award all participants 10 tickets for joining and let the Ranger know they did a good job. * Talk to the Ranger after how they felt about the roleplay and let them know that sometimes major events across Rkadia result in huge roleplays and trivia battles. * Let the Ranger know that Tomorrow they will meet with members of the Round Table. * Start a NEW CHAT with all the Crescent Lords and Nova Knights. Kell Corsaro, Robby Corsaro, the President, Prime Minister, Art Director and Head Traveler. * If you do not know who these people are, PM your Crescent Lord or Nova Knight. * In the new chat, let them know that the new Ranger will join tomorrow and participation is critical for round table members. Day 5 * Meet with your Ranger and let them know they can ask the round table members anything. * Have them join the chat and introduce every member, then introduce the Ranger. Allow the chat to go on for a full day. At the end of the day, award 10 tickets to all participants. * Let your Ranger know tomorrow is a day of rest. *If a round table member ignored the chat, let Kell know the name of the person so that he can penalize tickets. Day 6 * Work with any artist in Rkadia to get another picture of the Ranger and yourself in a photo together as a congratulations image. If you can't find anyone who can get it done in 24 hours with tickets (Paid for by moon city, maximum 200 tickets) then contact Kell to do another comic picture. * Talk to the Ranger casually today, ask them questions about what they have learned and let them know graduation is tomorrow. Day 7 * Invite the Ranger's Crescent Lord/Nova Knight, YOUR Crescent Lord/Nova Knight, Kell, and the Ranger to a chat. Title the group chat "Graduation for (Ranger Name)". * Congratulate the Ranger in the chat and let everyone know their accomplishments. Award the Ranger 10 tickets. * Continue to speak with the Ranger as a friend, and let them know you are always there for them. * Meet with your Crescent Lord / Nova Knight for payment. Category:Master List Category:Ruby Guards Category:Crescent Lords Category:Nova Knights Category:New Rangers Category:New Members Category:Rangers Category:Squad Leaders